User talk:Marcopolo47/archive1
En=FEM Hehe, thank you, that box concept was created a long time ago and I didn't expect to see it show up again. :p (T/ ) 16:15, 9 July 2007 (CDT) : Anytime :)--marcopolo47 16:16, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :) Oh, come on. Not even a welcome to the wiki or anything?--marcopolo47 20:22, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Fine, fine. Welcome to the wiki! *throws cheap confetti* --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 22:34, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::YAY! Thank you! *Picks up cheap confetti and throws it again*--marcopolo47 13:51, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Hundred Blades Just so you know, it does exactly what it says (attacks twice on the target foe and all foes adjacent to THAT target foe). It has no similarity with Cyclone Axe, Triple Chop, Whirlwind Attack or Crude Swing other than generating a lot of hits. --Kale Ironfist 21:49, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Ah, ok. Sorry about that. I was just confused I guess.--marcopolo47 21:50, 9 July 2007 (CDT) omgwtfbbqhax no heal sig @ teh frenzy bar? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'ShadyGuy]] 14:15, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Oh, sorry about that. My warrior didn't have enough money to buy healing signet from the skill trainer. ;)--marcopolo47 14:16, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::You found over 3000 gold! Oh, and healing signet is default when you are W or /w... —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:17, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, but my warrior(/monk of course) is to 1337 to use default skills.--marcopolo47 14:18, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Shit man, youre clogging whole recent changes :P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:46, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Lol, sorry about that. All of the skills with Nightfall on them redirect to here instead of here. I was trying to fix all of them.--marcopolo47 14:52, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Nightfall Hi, thanks for contributing. Just a little note to inform you that there is no need to make edits for the sole purpose of removing redirects. Redirects impact the server in a negligible manner, whereas making an edit is costly. Fixing a redirect when you're editing something else is fine ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:36, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :That didn't used to be a redirect. It used to point to the wrong article. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:37, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::Oh. Yea, you're right. Sorry Marcopolo, I should've checked. In that case, I wonder if renaming Nightfall (the event) would be a good idea... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:56, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :::No problem. :)--marcopolo47 11:48, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Revert? Can someone please explain to me how to "revert" articles?. Thanks.--marcopolo47 18:40, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Oh, nevermind. It's in the Frequently Asked Questions. signature OMYGOD your signature is soo cool!!1 —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 12:49, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Rofl, thanks. I did it Paint!-- (T) 12:53, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Quests with Skill rewards Marcopolo, just to explain my recent revert to your edit to the Service: Practice, Dummy quest, there was recently some discussion over how to standardise the format of Rewards section of quest articles when skills are rewarded, check out the talk page of the S&F/Quests article. While not all past quests have been corrected, we don't want to see old formats creeping back into new articles. :) Regards, Wolfie (talk| ) 19:27, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Yep, ur right, sorry about that.-- (T) 19:29, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's a bit tricky with these new GW:EN PvE-only skills, as they appear to be non-profession specific, hence why using " ", which has generally been used when no specific profession is applicable. --Wolfie (talk| ) 19:34, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm going to start fixing all of the other Prophecies skill quests then.-- (T) 19:39, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Please use lowercase for the profession tags, and if needed, reorder the skills in the order of , , , , , , , , . --Wolfie (talk| ) 19:41, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Will do, I'll change those ones i just "fixed then".-- (T) 19:41, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Thanks for that (been on my to-do list for too long already). As for the few you just done, hehe, sorry beat ya to it! Use those as examples of what we're aiming for. --Wolfie (talk| ) 19:44, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Alright, thanks.-- (T) 19:45, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Noobs I will continue to remove stuff that i feel is inappropriate or way off topic - eg whining and bitching about gwen when it just pisses other users off. Improve the wiki or more people like me will change stuff --XisdedOne 01:42, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :I asked you politely to stop, only because it is against the rules. If you still don't believe me, look here. There was obviously no personal threat made against you, and you deleted the comment. I know you weren't aware of that rule earlier, But then you post a comment on my talk page and delete it without my permission. Please be more mature in the future.-- (T) 11:22, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Signature Note: Your current signature is a violation of site policy GW:SIGN. Please review the policy, and modify the image being used to fit within the site restrictions. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:48, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Will do, I'll get a new one right now.-- (T) 17:37, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::Testing...-- 18:08, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Still Testing...-- 18:09, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::Note: some considerations to keep in mind (from GW:SIGN) ... ::*Signature must show their user name or by other means make clear the user name. ::*The users signature may include one small icon. ::*The icon's image file should not be larger than 50 pixels wide x 19 pixels tall. ::Sorry to need to point those out ... please don't hate the messenger! --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:14, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm not hating, just learning. Although it is less than 50X19 px big and imo 47 gives an idea of marcopolo'47'. But i guess i can't hav more than one image, so I'll get rid of the other ones. -- 18:17, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Oh, that's a 47! I had no idea ... just saw a geometric shape. I can see it now that it's pointed out. I like the image, but I suspect that others will have the same problem recognizing the image. An option is to include the name with text, plus the icon in addition to it (maybe have the text point to the user page, and the icon to the talk page, or vise-versa?). --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:42, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm gonna get a whole new one that's (hopefully) easier to read. Thanks though. My last signature using this~>-- 19:02, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Testing...yet again.-- (talk) (Contr.) 19:06, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Final testing?-- (talk) ( ) 19:07, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::That sig is pimp 67.162.10.70 20:41, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Rofl, thnx-- (Talk) ( ) 20:44, 28 August 2007 (CDT) copper shiling. I think copper shiling IS spelt right as i had the mouse hover over it whilst i was typing it in, IN-GAME. otherwise how would you spell it? Also i removed the fact that they drop from skale. :I would spell it Copper Shilling because it is the correct spelling of the word.-- (Talk) ( ) 12:51, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::See http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/shilling for proof of spelling.-- (Talk) ( ) 12:52, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::Actually, the wiki's standard practice is to use the in-game spelling and capitalization, even if it's wrong. It has been a while since I looked, but I'm fairly certain that for this item the in-game name is Copper Shilling. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:36, 30 August 2007 (CDT) How did you make ur sig so cool??--GWFreak 17:43, 30 August 2007 (CDT)